


Warmth

by mcr505



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr505/pseuds/mcr505
Summary: Ever since Hinata told Kageyama he was pregnant, he's been fretting. Hinata tries to convince him he's fine, but when does Kageyama ever listen? It's just a lotta fluff with some light smut thrown in here and there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also, being a guy, I've never been pregnant lol. I truly apologize if I get something wrong. I've looked up stuff I didn't understand but I may still make mistakes.

Hinata rested on the couch, his hands resting on the bump of his stomach. He was about 7 months along. He still ached all over and got tired from doing simple tasks. Kageyama constantly insisted he lay down, sit, rest. But Hinata just wanted to get up and do something. He knew, for now, he shouldn't stress himself, but he hated thinking he couldn't do a single thing. Then again, he did kind of like having Kageyama give him foot rubs and back massages. HE looked down at his feet and frowned. They were swollen, and his ankles were puffy. He hadn't really gained a lot of weight, but he still hated the small about of chub he'd since noticed here and there. Kageyama constantly tried to reassure him he was still just as beautiful, just as adorable as he was when he was thin. These thoughts move through his head as his hand absentmindedly moves around his stomach. They were supposed to go out and meet their friends today, but Hinata considered canceling. He was so sleepy and exhausted. He didn't feel like socializing, but then again, it might be good for him. He sighs and grunts as he stands, and bats Kageyama off who starts stressing over him.  
"I'm pregnant, not dying, Kageyama." That had since become a common phrase for him. He waddles into their bedroom and pulls on some better clothes, and ruffles his hair around and pats it down, frowning with there isn't much improvement. He'd showered but let his hair air-dry, and it had since become a giant orange poof on his head. 

Kageyama had almost gotten himself smacked for asking if Hinata really wanted to go so many times, but eventually they made it into the car and pulled off at the small area they were supposed to meet. He was greeted first by an overly excited Suga, as he hadn't actually seen any of them since they announced it. Needless to say, they were surprised at his stomach, even though they knew it would happen. Suga giggles when Kuroo-- who'd since appeared with Bokuto-- comments that Hinata looked even cuter with his stomach growing out. He huffs and they sit down. Soon after, Iwaizumi and Oikawa appear, and they talk for a while with one another. Kageyama sits with one arm around Hinata's shoulders, and his other rested on top of Hinata's hand-- which both sat on the top of his stomach. When someone directs a question to him, Hinata smiles and forgets about his stomach for a second when he leans forward and huffs when he bumps the table. Kagayama grumbles and he waves him off, looking over at Iwaizumi who had started talking to him.

After a bit, the waitress moved over and took their orders. Before being pregnant, Hinata could down an entire buffet it seemed, but now it was even worse. She tried to keep up with his mile long list of food, and Kageyama chuckles a bit. After she leaves, Hinata leans into Kageyama, who nuzzles his face in his poofy orange hair, and wraps his arms around his chest, gently resting them on the bump. He notes how warm Hinata's body is, and even though it was the summer, it was a bit chilly. He moves closer in order to soak up some of his warmth, and Hinata thinks nothing of it. He did this all the time-- snuggling and cuddling with him for seemingly no reason. Hinata tilts his head up and looks at Kageyama for a bit, before gently pecking his sharp jaw. They speak softly to one another until their food arrives, and Hinata all but inhales the entire thing. He leans back once he's finished, and receives a few snickers and comments about how his eating sure hadn't changed. They stay together for a few more hours before Hinata finds himself overly tired, and they decide it was time to go anyway. They all give their goodbyes and leave. 

Kuroo and Bokuto stay for just a bit longer, and Kuroo leans over, kissing Bokuto's temple, then his jaw, cheek, and finally right next to his mouth. His hand that had been resting on his thigh slides up and gently pats his stomach. Bokuto smiles a bit at him, and Kuroo speaks  
"You think we should tell them?" Bokuto shakes his head, and stretches, looking up  
"Let's wait until Hinata's through. We'll look like we're trying to steal his spotlight." Kuroo chuckles and presses their lips together. They'd only found out a week ago, but he liked the idea of just keeping it between them for now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata slips on the bed when they get home, and he hums at the comfortable dip of their soft mattress. Kageyama comes in soon after and pulls off Hinata's shoes. Hinata struggled to bend over and take them off, so Kageyama had offered to just do it for him for a while. He felt a bit pathetic, but Kageyama was gentle, and he liked his touch. He snuggles into the bed, and Kageyama slides in next to him, gently kissing his temple. Hinata looks over, and they kiss again, this time slow, drawn out, and loving. Kageyama knew he was going to marry Hinata, he just didn't know when the best time was. Proposing now would be stressful because it would kick off Hinata wanting to plan a wedding, meaning he'd add a pregnancy, the rest of their college careers, and a wedding onto his plate. He'd probably wait until the end of this year when they graduated. 

Kageyama's hand slips onto Hinata's cheek, and he gently strokes his cheekbone. Hinata hums a bit and pulls away, whispering softly to Kageyama. The raven haired male questions him, but sits up, and gently pulls off their clothes. He lets his hands roam over the creamy skin of his boyfriend, and he kisses seemingly every inch. After a while of very gentle lovemaking --that Hinata fell asleep during and insisted they keep going when he snapped awake-- Kageyama pulls on his boxers and wanders into the kitchen. He fixes up a few things that he knows Hinata likes, and stores them until the smaller boy wakes back up. He thinks for a minute when he hears a soft knock at their front door and wonders who it could be. He opens the door to Noya and Asahi, who both push large baskets full of food and gifts at Kageyama. HE blinks and looks up, and they apologize for not making the baby shower they'd had. He chuckles a bit and thanks them, and accepts the gifts. Once he goes back to put on some proper clothes, they talk softly in the lounge for a while, when soft steps could be heard. Hinata rounds the corner, and rubs one eye, yawning a bit. He kisses Kageyama's head, before registering the other two people in the room. He brightens up and hugs them both. 

They talk for a while and end up asking them to stay for dinner. They leave rather late and apologize for staying so long. The pair assures them it's fine, and they wave them off as they leave. Once Kageyama closes the door, he turns to Hinata and tells him he should go back to bed. The boy doesn't protest this and falls asleep before his head hits the pillow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A while had passed, Kageyama wakes up to Hinata shaking him a bit. He blinks and lets his eyes adjust on his boyfriend, who in a very calm voice states that his water broke. He holds out his hand when Kageyama prepares to flip out, and softly says  
"Just go get the bag, and i'll go to the car, okay?" Kageyama wants to protest, but Hinata gives him a look that makes him clamp his mouth shut. He pulls on his clothes and grabs the bag they'd prepared for this. They enter the car, and Hinata grunts and winces now and then, but Kageyama didn't know how much of the pain Hinata was handling silently. They drive in silence, and Hinata breathes evenly, though his hand crushed Kageyama's, causing the taller to whine softly. He grits out an apology, and they finally pull up to the front. Very quickly Hinata is whisked away from him, and he tries to follow, but the nurse tells him he should wait out here. His eyes slowly slide to meet hers, and she shrinks back at the look, and steps to the side, allowing Kageyama through. He pauses at the door, and lets his hand drop. Hinata was strong. Maybe he didn't need to go in there. He hated seeing him in pain... He sighs and steps back, slumps over to the waiting room and taps his foot impatiently. He completley freezes when everything clicks at once, and he stares at the floor. Hinata was having a baby. Their baby. He'd be a dad in a few hours. He feels like panicking, millions of horrible scanarios swirling through his mind until he realizes a nurse had said his name about 5 times. He looks up, and she explains that Hinata wants him. HE nods slowly and follows her back to the room, and steps up to the side of the bed, brushing some of Hinata's hair out of his face. His forehead was slick with sweat, and it was obivous he was slightly out of it. The nurse instructs him to help him breahte and keep him alert. So he does, but when he hears the painful, guttural noises Hinata was making, he pales and fumbles over his words. The older nurse-- who was about 65 maybe, snaps at him and brings him back to the room they were in. He blinks a bit and clears his throat, speaks a bit louder and Hinata's eyes focus on him. He keeps talking to him, and telling him what he needed to do. 

After what felt like it could be days, Hinata cries out and slumps back, whimpering and panting. Kageyama frowns and freaks out a tiny bit, when the doctor straightens up and sighs softly. Kageyamas eyes stay on Hinata until he hears a very small cry, and his head looks over to the doctor who held a baby. Oh.. yeah. His baby. Their baby. Hinata deliriously asks to hold the child, but the doctor begins the process of gently cleaning off their child, and after a while-- and after Hinata's head clears-- he looks down at their kid. He looks up at Kageyama, and the tall male just stares, before smiling like a dork, and resists hugging them both to death. Their baby was a boy, and they decided to name him Haku. The hosptal door bursts open, and Kageyama is confused to see Bokuto at the door. He doesn't understand why he's here, and appearently while foggy-minded from the pain, Hinata had texted him, of all people, that he was going to have their kid. Hinata shrugs and lets him in, and soon after, about 14 other guys come filing in. Kageyama forces a few to wait outside, and tries to explain that Hinata had literally just given birth to a child, and needed rest. Once he kicked everyone out, he locked the door, and sighs softly. Hinata scoots over, and he carefully lies down next to them. He looks over the babies face, and notices he has a tuft of orange hair on his head, but his eyes were dark like Kageyama's. He smiles and doesn't bother feeling embarrassed that he was crying a bit. He feels Hinata's lips kiss away the warm tears that slid down his cheeks, and they look up at one another, giving gentle kisses here and there, but otherwise focusing mostly on their child. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 4 years later, Kageyama had found time and proposed. They'd gotten through the wedding. They held a small one, inviting only their closest friends and family. Haku was growing rather fast, he had Hinata's uncalmable energy, but it was too early to tell if his personality would mirror his other father. He looked like Kageyama in his face, but there was no denying who that bright hair belonged too. They held a small gathering in their house, and talked amongst people they knew, while Haku got acquainted with their friends. He took to Bokuto and Kuroo quickest, as their childish attitudes matched his own. He got along well with their own son, and soon ran off with him to play in his room. Hinata sat on Kageyama's lap, his arms wrapped around his neck, and ne nuzzled close to him. They'd decided not to have anymore children, and very quickly Hinata had been able to whip himself back into his former fit shape. He kisses Kageyama's cheek, who turns to look at him, and smiles, returning the small peck. Hinata is soon swept up by his little sister. Kageyama watches Hinata bounce around from person to person, and smiles softly. In high school, he never would have guessed this is where he'd end up. But he sure as heck wasn't complaining. He holds his arms out and smiles as he sees his son come barreling at him, and chuckles as he rams into him. He blabbers on about total nonsense, and Kageyama pretends to understand as he straightens out his now wrinkled clothes, and pushes down his wild hair. After he's done with Kageyama, he leaps up into Hinata's arms, who matches his excitement. Tobio watches them with a loving and warm smile, to which Daichi softly comments that he's glad they ended up with one another. He agrees and looks back over at Hinata. He really did love the idiot.


	2. Bokuto and Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add in Bokuto and Kuroo's little story-- as I adore them together and don't write with them enough. Plus I've been liking the idea of Mpreg so I decided to group it in with this one. I hope you like it, and don't think it's too awful >.

When Bokuto first started showing, Kuroo had been so excited, that he'd called up their friends to share the news, asking them to come over and witness such an amazing feat. Bokuto was embarrassed but smiled and shook his head, glancing in their hallway mirror. He turns to the side, and notes that he was a tad rounder than usual, but he didn't look any different yet. 

He thought it was cute how Kuroo was so proud of the little guy growing in him, and he constantly would rub his stomach, or lay on his lap and give it gentle kisses and talk about how amazing he or she would be. Bokuto would listen with a smile, and run his fingers through Kuroo's hair until he fell asleep or decided to sit up. 

A few months later, Bokuto was pretty big. He still looked slender, but he hated how large his stomach had become. He loved the child within him, and understood the pain and appearance was temporary, but he hated looking like a giant ball was growing out of him. 

Kuroo would notice him looking in the mirror and frowning, or become a bit more upset than he should over simple things he could no longer do. Kuroo took to reminding Bokuto every single day how much he loved him, how gorgeous he was, how much he loved their baby that hadn't come yet. 

Bokuto would blush and think about it all day, smile like a dope and shower Kuroo with kisses and hugs. Their favorite thing now, was to lean Kuroo back on the couch, and move Bokuto between his legs. Kuroo would rest his head on Bokuto's shoulder, and they'd both gently hold his stomach. When the time rolled around for kicking, they both jumped at the feeling. Bokuto looked down at his stomach, and waitied in silence until he felt another one. With their over-excitable natures, they both were set off into giggles and excited blabbering. 

Today was just like any other day. Bokuto waddled around their house and groaned over how much his back hurt, and Kuroo watched and made sure he didn't need any help, that he needed to lie down, eat, and sleep. Bokuto was so wrapped up in being busy, he forgot he was now completing basic needs for two lives. He eventually moves over to the couch and gently sits down, receiving a kiss and a promise of his favorite food from Kuroo. He watches TV and waits for Kuroo to return, and when he does, he holds a plate of rather delicious smelling food, and some water. He scarfs it down, and hopefully asks if there's more. Kuroo chuckles and assures him he made more than enough for that exact reason. Bokuto eventually slows down and eats slowly, giggles when he realizes his stomach is a good alternative for a table. 

After he eats, Kuroo gently rubs his shoulder, and comments that they were extremely tense. Before Bokuto could say anything, he gently leads them to their bed, and sits Bokuto comfortably on the edge. He slips off Bokuto's shirt and shuffles around, before finally finding some lotion. Bokuto gives Kuroo soft moans and hums of encouragement as his strong hands work out the knots in his muscles. He moves a little lower, but soon back up to the top. Bokuto feels himself gently laid on his back, and turned so he lay fully on the bed. 

Kuroo kneels at his feet and begins to rub those, and Bokuto's eyes slip shut. He hasn't had his shoulders or feet rubbed in a few weeks, but it still felt like it had been years. He stretches his arms above him and rests them on the pillow, and soon after, a soft snore could be heard from him. Kuroo keeps rubbing until he sees his lover relax fully. When he slides into bed next to him, he softly tells him he loves him, and nuzzles into his chest, mumbling into his stomach that yes-- he loved the baby just as much. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Bokuto woke up feeling relaxed and for the first time-- not sore. He accuses Kuroo of having magical hands when they both wake up, and the taller male snickers. Kuroo leans over and gently kisses Bokuto, before announcing he'd go make breakfast. Bokuto catches his wrist and pulls him back down, his voice soft but low as he says he'd rather do something else. Kuroo frets over hurting the baby, but Bokuto assures him if they were gentle, it wouldn't be an issue. 

There was an issue. Bokuto and Kuroo were gentle to one another always-- except while in bed. They were rough, loud, and rather kinky. But, for the sake of the situation, Kuroo was able to maintain a slow but pleasurable pace the entire time, up until they finished. He frowns when Bokuto wants to go again, but complies. He wasnt going to deny sex with the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. After another massage that lead to more lovemaking, they got up and started their day. 

That day they plunged around their house. They cuddled, watched way too many movies, and slept more than they needed too. As dinner time rolled around, they received a call from Kenma asking if they wanted to go out. Kuroo asks Bokuto, and he agrees instantly. He was dying to get out of the house. A few hours later, they got ready and arrived at Kenna's, who gave them a rare smile as greeting. 

They talked and ate together, when suddenly Bokuto slid his hand over and gripped Kuroo tightly. He falls silent, and his mouth goes dry as he sees the look on Bokuto's face. He didn't have to ask-- Bokuto simply nodded, and Kuroo very quickly flipped out. He blabbers about how they don't have any of the stuff they needed with them, and begins to fly around Kenna's home in hopes to find something to use for... who knows what. Kenma calmly stands and helps Bokuto to his car, and tells Kuroo to go home and get their stuff, while he took them to a hospital. He received a relieved kiss on the forehead, to which Kuroo got a smack on the head. 

Kenma drives in silence, no noises except for the soft whimpering of Bokuto. He does ask if he's okay a few times, but soon realizes that was a stupid question. Once they arrive, he's assumed to be the father and shoved in the room as they start to pull off Bokuto's clothes. He shakes his head and tires to leave, tries to explain that this wasn't his baby, but he now finds himself standing at Bokuto's side, telling him to breathe. It was by far the weirdest thing he's ever had to do, but Kuroo wasn't here yet. He was helping Bokuto give birth to Kuroo's child. That made sense. 

The door opens and a very flustered Kuroo moves Kenma aside, who gladly leaves. He looks back and pales as his eyes fall right between Bokuto's legs. Kenma was never having children. He holds down the sick he felt coming up-- only from the sheer graphic image that had been burned in his mind forever. He decided he'd just never, ever tell a soul. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Bokuto finally pushed their baby boy, Mika out, he'd excitedly snuggled the baby to him, and sat down next to the hospital bed. The babies eyes were golden, like Bokuto's. there wasn't much hair, and he couldn't tell a color, so he dropped it for now. After Bokuto recovered, they were sent home, only to find most of their friends waiting around. They didn't bombard them, gave gentle congratulations and all asked to see the baby. Bokuto was thankful they weren't loud and obnoxious like usual. It felt much better, as a silent and warm moment. He glances up at Kuroo who was already looking down at him, and they kissed softly, smiling to one another. They were parents, and they were going to be the best.


End file.
